officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Plot:/@comment-4539747-20120403060453
I'm posting two versions for this comment, one clean, one as it wanted to be written. Just because of MaPa's words. You can choose which one you want to read, and this is not just for you guys. It's for whoever may be reading. But, anyways, are you or are you not okay with colorful language? Moderately stupid question, considering our history, but people had mixed opinions. CLEAN VERSION Just as the boy was about to slip into the rainbow of guns and insane ponies - Pleasant, right? XD I get the feeling I'll be commenting on my work through OCC more often, so beware., his mother appeared, face shadowed and hair a tangled mess. I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep, he chanted to himself silently: a mantra he'd not used since the time of the men his mother beckoned to satisfy her womanly needs. "Rascal got my number. Got a text, said your name at the top. I don't...I don't care what it is. Just find some other place for the night so I can get some men over here." A cold smile threatened her lips, as if there was some little joke Ennu didn't get. She tossed her phone - Latte - at the annoying bird's head, who quickly ducked under the Dora the Explorer quilt cover from '04. It was way too big then, but now it was slightly too small, with his feet sticking out to their ankles. The screen's light was unwelcome to his eyes after staring into darkness for so long, but he read the text message and practically leapt out of his bed, suddenly desperate for another adventure, though he admitted half of his enthusiasm was to escape MaPa. Pulling on Tuesday's white-blue woollen jumper - He's got seven, you know. Seven jumpers. SEVEN OF THE SAME FREAKING JUMPER. O__O and pulling on some reasonably fresh pants, dragging his fingers through his hair, Ennu ran out his bedroom door and grabbed Arnie, waiting loyally at the foot of the handful of stairs outside, protected by a big umbrella with a lost handle hanging between two lengths of wood. In his haste, the boy'd forgotten his shoes. He didn't care. ORIGINAL VERSION Just as the boy was about to slip into the rainbow of guns and insane ponies - Pleasant, right? XD I get the feeling I'll be commenting on my work through OCC more often, so beware., his mother appeared, face shadowed and hair a tangled mess. I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I'm asleep, he chanted to himself silently, a mantra he'd not used since the time of the men his mother beckoned to satisfy her womanly needs. "Bastard got my number. Got a text, said your name at the top. I don't...I don't care what it is. Just fuck off for the night so I can get some men over here." A cold smile threatened her lips, as if there was some little joke - You know... s-men? Guess what the 's' stands for. Dani would know. BTRK. All dirty-minded RESidents (99.9999999999998% of Empire RES's population.) would know. Just shows what bad humor drunkards get when under the influence. Ennu didn't get. She tossed her phone - Latte - at the annoying bird's head, whom quickly ducked under the Dora the Explorer quilt cover from '04. It was way too big then, but now it was slightly too small, with his feet sticking out to their ankles. The screen's light was unwelcome to his eyes after staring into darkness for so long, but he read the text message and practically lept out of his bed, suddenly desperate for another adventure, though he admitted half of his enthusiasm was to escape MaPa. Pulling on Tuesday's white-blue woollen jumper - He's got seven, you know. Seven jumpers. SEVEN OF THE SAME FREAKING JUMPER. O__O and pulling on some reasonably fresh pants, dragging his fingers through his hair, Ennu ran out his bedroom door and grabbed Arnie, waiting loyaly at the foot of the handful of stairs outside, protected by a big umbrella with a lost handle hanging between two lengths of wood. In his haste, the boy'd forgotten his shoes. He didn't care.